


Release

by cryptolect



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptolect/pseuds/cryptolect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is given one Trouble-free hour, but there's a problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of smut. Sort of a pair with my other fic Balance of Power, same basic premise, this one ended up in a fluffier place.

“An hour?”

Nathan dropped the mobile phone into his pack. “About that, give or take, he said. Well, his exact words were, ‘I’m going to show you my gratitude now, it’ll last about an hour, but you might not thank me.’”

“Yeah.”

They stood for a moment, gazing silently down towards the cave entrance where the rain was coming down in sheets, illuminated by frequent flashes of lightning.

“So I guess… I guess I’ll go out for a walk?” Nathan’s face was bleak.

“In this? Are you crazy?”

“I’ve got to do something, right, I mean look – “ he swept his arm out to take in the large sandy vacancy of the cave, “what the hell else am I going to do for a sensory experience? Even if it’s only one hour, I can’t just waste the opportunity.”

“I hear ya, but even assuming you don’t get hit by lightning, you are going to get chilled and drenched and we might be here for a while. It’s really not a good plan, Nathan.”

They stood another minute looking into the dark while the lantern flickered and the thunder boomed.

“So, what does it…you know, what’s it like?”

“It’s…hard to describe. Intense. Distracting… like the whole of my body is singing out for my attention all at once. It’s also… surprisingly painful.”

“How so?” Duke cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

“I guess, I mean, when you can’t feel anything you don’t know when you’re getting injured and you don’t know when your muscles are out of wack or whatever, so.”

“You have to look after yourself better! This is why I do yoga, my body is my temple, man, you should come join me.”

“Yeah, I don’t…think that’s really me, thanks. Besides, who’s to say I wouldn’t pull something while I was trying for a _plié_ and never even know it?”

“Okay first of all, a _plié_ is…not a yoga technique, and second of all, you are actually right about that, but I have just realised what we are going to do with your-“ he checked his watch “fifty-four minutes. Or thereabouts.”

“Yeah?” For the first time Nathan looked slightly more cheerful “What’s that?”

“I…” he paused to inject a note of emphasis “am going to give you a massage!” Seeing Nathan’s face he quickly hurried on “Look, my massage skills are solid, like, I genuinely know what I’m doing, OK? This is a one-time opportunity to sort out some of your busted…areas…while you can feel them, and it’s a pretty tactile experience, right, I mean people pay for massage specifically because it _feels"_ he emphasised the word with a little wiggly finger dance “so good! Come on, I’m not taking no for an answer. Get your shirt off and get onto that ledge over there. It even looks like a massage table.” Nathan couldn’t help but laugh at Duke’s enthusiasm and allowed himself to be gently shunted to the designated spot.

“I’m gonna have to use hand protector instead of massage oil so it won’t be as good but we’ll make do. Wow you are really tight up in here. Never mind the pain, I’m surprised you don’t have trouble moving.”

“I…might have noticed a bit of a restriction on my left shoulder.”

“No kidding! Hang on, let me get in here. Ah, it might hurt a bit…” Nathan stifled a groan. “I thought you said this was going to feel good” “Well, yeah, but for real therapeutic value I’ve got to untangle the knots first. Then we get to the good part, don’t worry. Just try to relax and go with it. It’s alright to make noise by the way. I won’t think any the less of you.” Even though Nathan couldn’t see Duke’s face, he could hear the smile in his voice.

“Did this just become a test of my masculinity?”

“Naw, it’s OK. You need to let it out otherwise you won’t relax right. You should have been in the player therapy room after a Bulls game, all you could hear was yelping and yelling.”

“You did this- unf - professionally?”

“Yeah, for a while.”

“I guess there really is a lot I don’t know about – ah! About you.”

“You got that right. Now quit yakking for a minute and let me work.” And Duke did work, briskly up and down the length of his back and shoulders, and Nathan had to admit, even the pain had a sort of pleasurable edge to it, just because of the multiple sensations that went with it, the sting and the warm burn and most of all the relief as his muscles released the tension they’d been holding.

As he moved, Duke reflected on how long it had been that Nathan hadn’t been able to feel anything. He couldn’t help wondering, had he, since the… no, he must have done, surely? Duke tried to imagine sex without sensation and drew a blank. It was quite the responsibility he had here, not that Duke ever took his responsibilities especially seriously. But still…the poor guy deserved a break, even if he never gave Duke much of one. Nathan was gonna get one hell of a massage, if that was the best Duke could offer him.

“Hey listen, this ledge wasn’t such a great idea after all, I’m not getting an even reach. I need to get you onto the floor.” Nathan mumbled a protest at the thought of shifting, but Duke did seem to know his stuff so he reluctantly stood up and moved to where Duke was pointing to the floor, covered in a thick bed of fine sand.

“You might as well lose your pants now while you’re up, so I can do your legs as well.”

“…Oh…that’s alright…I’m good...”

“What are you, some sort of half-assed bodybuilder wannabe? You gotta look after the foundations of the temple, not just the roof, right? Listen, don’t argue with me, we don’t have time.” Which was a pretty unanswerable point, and so Nathan meekly stripped to his boxers and lay down again. The release in his legs was maybe not as intense as the shoulder work but then Duke started on his feet… Duke startled at the moan Nathan emitted. “Hey sorry, I didn’t mean that to hurt.”

“No…no, it…didn’t hurt.” Duke arched an eyebrow at where Nathan’s face was buried in his crossed arms, and made an experimental twist of both thumbs on the soles of Nathan’s feet. He was met with another moan and a stifled shudder. “This is where the relaxation part starts” he said in a conversational tone “so I’m just going to put the lamp out. Don’t go to sleep on me now.”

“Okay…” Nathan replied, with a slightly dazed sound to his voice that suggested he was already pretty deeply relaxed. Duke had trained as a physio but lately he’d been using his skills in a more romantic context and as he stroked and gently scratched and kneaded his way up Nathan’s body he started to feel the same heat building as he usually would in such circumstances. He supposed it was natural, that paying such close attention to the giving of pleasure, the tiny sounds escaping Nathan’s lips and the tremors on his skin, the close dark and the sound of the rain would combine to create an intensity of physical feeling.

Nathan was startled to feel Duke straddling him, the feel of the rough canvas fabric against his skin, and the heavy weight of a body across his thighs, but those thoughts were quickly banished by the ripples of pleasure radiating out from Duke’s hands across his back. The warm, moist air seemed to confuse his senses, already overloaded, so that he could hardly tell which was Duke’s body and which his own. He was utterly lost in sensation now, feelings amplified in the darkness. Despite this though, he began to be aware of a particularly insistent sensation from his groin.

Nathan’s skin was so soft. Duke reasoned it was because the guy went around everywhere layered up; even on warm days he never went down to much less than an open-necked shirt or the very occasional tee. Perhaps that made sense; if he never would know when he’d scraped or cut himself, it would be wise to keep a layer of protection on all the time. A sudden wave of emotion washed through Duke, smacking him heavily in the gut. He could see Nathan at once as a schoolboy, young and hurt and defiant, and now here, stripped of his armour, open and vulnerable. Duke found himself…wanting.

“Ok, time to turn over now.”

“Um…really?” Nathan blushed hotly in the darkness as his voice came out in a squeak.

“Yeah, what did you think, that I was going to short-change you?” Nathan was too busy with his own embarrassment to notice a certain huskiness in Duke’s own voice. He hesitated as Duke knelt up so that he could roll himself over. Control yourself, a tiny scolding voice whispered, but for once it was disregarded as Nathan realised that he literally wasn’t able to refuse more of Duke’s intoxicating touches. He felt light-headed as he abandoned himself to whatever was going to happen next.

Duke continued to kneel up, as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it away. At some point back there, he knew, he’d already made his decision, not being particularly in the habit of questioning or refusing his impulses. He bent forward and laid his greasy hands firmly on Nathan’s abs, then pushed upwards in a slow steady movement taking in ribs, pecs and brushing over nipples. He noted the audible gasp at that, and the way that Nathan’s chest was subtly arching up towards his hands. He was placing a lot of his weight on the other man now, but he didn’t stop, pushing upwards over shoulders and driving and directing Nathan’s arms up over his head. Finally he let his knees and elbows give, gently laying his body down, skin to skin along their torsos' length, with his head resting next to Nathan’s. “So,” he whispered, his mouth to Nathan’s ear, “may I offer Sir a happy ending?”

The shock of so much sensation hit Nathan like a bomb had gone off in his head. He could barely hear Duke over the rushing noise in his ears and thinking was difficult.  He tried to speak, realised that he’d stopped breathing, and heaved a great trembling gulp of air. “I…” he croaked, and then stopped, lost for words as he felt the unmistakable stiffness of Duke’s cock against his own, now rapidly hardening in response. “I’m gonna take that as a yes” Duke said gently, and sucked Nathan’s earlobe into his mouth.

Nathan lay stunned as Duke kissed his jaw, throat, collarbone, breastbone… Suddenly he realised where Duke was heading and startled up to a sitting position, colliding with Duke on the way up so that they were once again chest to chest, Duke effectively sitting in Nathan’s lap. “Well, hello” Duke grinned in the darkness “Is there something else Sir would enjoy? Only-“ he ground on Nathan’s crotch for emphasis “we don’t have a lotta time here.” And Nathan found that there was. There was something he wanted very much. He reached up and found Duke’s face, so close to his own, and kissed him.

Tentatively at first, then hesitantly licking into Duke’s mouth as his lips parted on a moan, then fiercely, hungrily. So long denied, so long under harsh control, his desires spilled out in moans and whispers, half-formed wishes and filthy words as he kissed Duke’s mouth, his eyelids, his brow. Duke yielded as Nathan pushed him backwards and rolled them both until Nathan was lying full-length on top of him. He pressed himself into the other man’s body, trying to satiate his desire for more and more contact, and ground his cock into Duke’s which eagerly rose to meet it. Still it wasn’t enough and he desperately scrabbled at Duke’s zipper, biting into his shoulder and humping helplessly at his thigh as he did so.

Between them, they discarded the rest of their clothes. Before Nathan could resume his quest for contact, Duke lay down alongside him, his head facing down, and quickly sucked Nathan’s cock into his mouth. Nathan cried out loud at the feeling, a climax rushing up inside him him, but Duke deftly squeezed his balls to bring him back down to earth. “Not just yet, buddy” he said softly and bent to sucking again, alternating with the squeezes to keep Nathan tantalisingly on the edge, in a way he thought might drive him out of his mind. He reached out blindly to touch and found Duke’s cock in front of him. As he grasped it, Duke moaned loud and deep and sucked Nathan’s dick so deep into his mouth Nathan thought his eyes must have rolled back in his head.

He was so far gone now he didn’t know who was making his decisions, but taking Duke’s cock into his own mouth seemed like the really obvious thing to do next. As he sucked and licked inexpertly he couldn’t help his hands roaming around, continuing to seek out everything tactile. He rolled Duke’s balls in his hand, grabbed his ass, pinched and soothed and twisted and tickled all the hairy and soft and rough and sensitive areas he could find. He was guided as he explored by the sounds Duke made, and was surprised to discover that Duke’s responses turned him on at least as much as what the other man’s mouth was doing.

Finally Duke stopped holding him back and Nathan’s orgasm began to build again, his hands clutching convulsively at Duke’s flanks. At the last minute, Duke pulled out of his mouth and jerked himself off frantically onto Nathan’s chest as he sucked him through his climax. As Nathan shuddered with his final spasms, he was surprised to find tears flowing freely down his face. It didn’t feel so much like weeping, as a final release of any tension he had left. He rolled onto his side, spent, and was grateful when Duke curled warmly around him for a while, before wiping Nathan’s chest with some item of clothing and then rolling away to lie breathing deeply in the darkness.

As he slowly came back to himself, Nathan could feel a prickling, burning blush spreading across his body. “I, um, I guess that-“ he started, but Duke started speaking as if he hadn’t heard him. “Get some sleep now, and in the morning this will all have been a dream. We’ll walk out of here and back to the boat. No harm, no foul, nothing recorded for posterity. OK?” Nathan thrilled with relief. He could have kissed Duke again for that, except, he realised with a chill, he wouldn’t be able to feel it anymore. “Yeah,” he replied dully “yeah that sounds good.” But as he lay down and closed his eyes, he found he could still recall all the sensations of his magic hour as clearly as ever. If this had been a dream, he thought drowsily as sleep washed over him, it was one he was probably going to be having a lot.


End file.
